


My Angel

by SpriteDarter



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpriteDarter/pseuds/SpriteDarter
Summary: When Sonia unknowingly eats an aphrodisiac-spiked cupcake from Hanamura, Souda sees his chance, and he's not letting it go to waste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Implied background Sonia/Tanaka. Written for the kinkyronpa kink meme.

"Good day to you, my lady," Hanamura said, startling Sonia out of her thoughts. The "my lady" was in English.

"Oh, yes, well met!" she replied cheerfully. "Have you been baking, Hanamura? Something smelled delicious when I passed your kitchen." His cooking facilities were completely separate from the school's cafeteria.

"Indeed I have! And I wanted to make you a gift of this petit gâteau from my own hands, as a mark of my respect." 

It was just a cupcake, but it was a beautiful cupcake, and it smelled delicious. "Thank you, Hanamura! I will cherish it!"

"Oh, don't cherish it so much you don't eat it," he said, with a wink. "That's why I timed this so they'd be ready at lunch."

"Of course," she said. "It will be my dessert." 

"Très bien!" He beamed at her. "Please come to see me in the kitchen to let me know what you thought of it!" 

She smiled at him until he left, with another wink. He appeared to have a whole tray of the cupcakes; she wondered how many of their classmates, boys and girls alike, were getting this flirtatious treatment. But no matter. She expected nothing less of Hanamura, and it was bound to be delicious.

 

The cupcake was, indeed, delicious, moist chocolate cake, but a moment after the sweetness had dissipated in her mouth, she felt a warmth spread through her belly, and while it took her a moment to recognize the sensation, it was soon unmistakeable. 

She felt woozy, overheated, almost feverish; a fever would explain the shakiness in her hands and knees. She reached to her collar to undo a button, to get herself some air, and the brush of her own arm against her breast made her catch her breath. 

That sensitive, without warning or stimulation? This wasn't normal for her at all. She pushed her chair back, standing quickly — too quickly, she felt herself getting light-headed — and tried to shout "Hanamura!" but her voice failed her at the first syllable. She had to prop herself shakily on the table before she lost her balance.

She heard a few murmurs from the other students. She looked around the dining hall for faces she knew. A few of the 78th class, none she knew well. She didn't see her friends around. Nanami would be outdoors, doing whatever she always did for a few hours after classes let out. Tanaka had a pregnant hamster to monitor. Tsumiki was sitting a few tables away, and she'd looked up in concern; Sonia tried to make eye contact. Tsumiki would get her to the infirmary.

And then she felt a presence at her side. "Miss Sonia?" a familiar voice asked. 

"Souda," she mumbled. "I think I need help."

"Of course! Anything! Are you feeling okay?"

"No," she said. No, but yes. Just the proximity of another person, his body heat, his hand on her shoulder, was already having an effect on her. She could feel it between her legs, in her breathing. She needed to be alone. Or at least, with someone of her choosing. Under the care of a nurse who wouldn't let her do anything foolish. "Can you help me get to the infirmary?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yeah," he said, finally. "Yeah, let's go." 

 

With her arm over his shoulders and his arm around her waist, the two of them made their slow way out of the dining hall. Leaning on Souda didn't necessarily feel as unpleasant as expected. She didn't mind having him close, in this state, but that was a bit disturbing all on its own. In her right mind, she didn't like being this close to him, let alone having him touch her.

It was a sign of how thoroughly the substance — definitely an aphrodisiac, probably the same one he'd used on them once before — had affected her that Sonia didn't realize where they were going until Souda stopped in front of the door to her room.

"We need your key," he said.

"This is not the infirmary!" she protested. 

"No, no, I know that! I just figured, you're in really bad shape, right? And your room's closer. We can get you in here and you can rest, and if you're still feeling bad in a little while, we'll get you to the infirmary. Okay?" 

Some small part of her mind questioned that "we." Did he intend to watch over her? But the plan seemed so reasonable, and the infirmary felt so very far away. That was why she'd wanted assistance, after all. "Very well," she agreed, fishing in her jacket pocket for her key. She nearly dropped it; he went down on one knee to retrieve it, and unlocked the door for her. She stumbled inside, determined to do so without his support, and managed to peel off her uniform blazer and lay it neatly over the back of a chair. Then she sat on the bed. 

"Please excuse me," she said, momentarily at a loss as to how to dismiss him. "I feel very... fatigued." 

"Oh, yeah, sure thing! I'll go get you some bottles of water." 

That had not been what she meant, but — "Very well." 

With the door closed, Sonia sighed in relief. It was only a momentary reprieve, though. What she wanted most in the world was to strip all her clothes off, and try to relieve some of the frustration she was currently feeling. If she'd felt she could call Tanaka, she might have done so, but he was far too shy to accept more than holding hands at present, and she had no intention of pushing that, no matter how desperately her body craved touch right now.

Touch and closeness and penetration. Her vagina felt positively hungry. She wanted a body on top of her, a cock inside of her, with a craving so intense she found her hands between her legs before she'd even realized. Souda would be back at any moment. She had to control herself just a little longer. She had toys she could use. Once she convinced him to leave her in peace she'd be just fine. She should even thank him for bringing her to her room; waiting this out in the infirmary would have been a much more frustrating experience.

It was taking him a surprisingly long time. She'd wanted to remain upright until he came back, upright and as much in control of herself as she could be, but her bed was so inviting, and as long as she stayed fully dressed... she could sit up when he returned. She fell to her side on the bed, then rolled over, lifting her legs up onto the mattress. Maybe she could sleep this off.

 

Kazuichi felt like his head was about to explode. Hanamura had given them plenty of non-drugged food over time, but there was no mistake here — he'd given Sonia that cupcake, Souda had watched him do it, and she'd eaten it and then she'd started acting weird right away. She'd been hot, and panting, and it was definitely kind of a sexual panting. Kazuichi was never _ever_ going to forget the way she'd looked and acted that time they were all drugged, and she was doing that again now.

Water seemed like a good idea. He'd promised to bring her water, and she'd been okay with that. But could he actually help her out, this time? He wasn't drugged, not that he needed any kind of help when it came to Sonia. Hell, he was still hard after helping her to her room; his baggy jumpsuits were a lifesaver at this school. He remembered what it had been like that time they had the spiked stew. She'd be desperate. He had to help her. This was his chance.

There were vending machines, but Kazuichi knew there'd be at least a dozen cold water bottles in a fridge in the dining hall, along with juice, sodas, and energy drinks. Sonia would probably need a lot of water, and Kazuichi didn't have a lot of money.

But when he entered the dining hall, who did he see but Hanamura, lurking at the edge and scanning the room kind of hopefully. It just figured. And the little guy came over when he spotted Kazuichi.

"Souda! Not _just_ the person I wanted to see, but close. Have you seen our Miss Sonia around?"

"Why do you ask?" Kazuichi asked, as if he didn't know.

"Well, you see, I made her a gift earlier today, and I wanted to see what she thought of it..."

"You keep your hands off my angel, okay? I know exactly what that cupcake had in it, and I'm not letting you near her!"

Hanamura put his hands up in a soothing gesture. "Relax, my friend! I just wanted to see if she'd be receptive! I'm more than willing to let you take care of her in my stead. I have more ero-ero soup where that came from, and I'm sure someone else in my spectrum would appreciate a snack."

"Yeah, well..." He didn't like that "in my stead," but this wasn't a good time to pick a fight. And if you looked at it another way, Hanamura had done him a huge favor. "Just leave Miss Sonia alone, okay?"

It all seemed too easy, like they'd need to keep an eye out for cupcakes in the future, but right now, Sonia needed him.

When he came back to the room, he knocked, but she probably wouldn't be up to opening the door, so he went ahead and opened it without waiting. And then he nearly dropped the water bottles, because she was laying on the bed, and it looked like she'd taken off her shirt.

"Miss Sonia?" he said before he could stop himself, but she didn't react at all. He left the three bottles of water on her table and went over to the bed. She was laying on her back, legs slightly spread, and her uniform shirt was halfway unbuttoned. He could see the lacy edges of a black bra against the soft, pale swell of her breasts, and as he reached out toward her shoulder, his hand brushed against her chest. She moaned, so loudly he jumped, and opened her eyes.

"Souda," she said hazily. Her beautiful blue eyes were clouded and unfocused, and she blinked at him like she was having trouble seeing him. "The water?"

"Yeah, right, of course! Just a second!" He rushed back to the table. His hands were shaking as he unscrewed the bottle cap. She was trying to push herself up to a sitting position, but she seemed to be having trouble, so he bent over her, putting an arm behind her back to help her sit up. She drank the water bottle greedily, a few drops running down her chin as she gulped it down. He stared at her breasts, still mostly hidden by her shirt, but rising and falling as she drank, and as she panted after finishing the water. 

"Miss Sonia, let me help you," he said. 

"Help me? I don't think..." She sagged a little when he took his arm away, but he needed both hands to figure out how to unbutton her shirt, especially when his hands were shaking like this. "Thank you for the water," she added, as she laid back down.

"No problem!" he said. "Do you want anything else?" 

"Oh yes," she said, and she giggled. "I definitely want something. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you take your shirt off," he said. It was ridiculous to be scared. He was going to help her. This was his one shot. She'd be so miserable and desperate and horny, and he'd make her feel _amazing,_ and then she'd see how wrong she'd been about him all this time. 

"Oh, that's very kind of you," she said politely, and when he looked at her face, she'd closed her eyes again. He had her shirt undone, and he pulled it out of the waistband of her skirt where it was tucked in, then spread it out so he could really look at her. 

Her breasts had flattened out some, because she was on her back. So that was how they worked. He ran the tip of a finger along the edge of her bra, and she drew in a gasp; her breathing seemed heavier than before. He ran his hands over the bra itself, feeling the hard nubs of her nipples through the cloth, and she moaned again, definitely breathing heavily now. Bras hooked in the back, didn't they? But there was something at the front, and when he fiddled with it, it came undone. It was a miracle. Her bra opened in the front. He spread it out, too, but he couldn't seem to move his shaking hands to touch her bare skin.

He put his hand on her leg, which seemed a little safer, stroking the inside of her thigh, just above where her socks ended. Her skin was so smooth and soft. She made a faint humming noise, and spread her legs a little. 

He swallowed hard. This was okay. She was enjoying it, and making it easier for him, so it was okay if he moved his hand up a little higher. If he put his other hand on her legs, too, and stroked the inside of her thighs, and kept moving slowly, a little upward at a time. Her skin was so soft and smooth. His hands were under where the hem of her skirt usually fell, and then his fingers brushed cloth. Damp cloth. She shuddered, and he swallowed hard. 

"Miss Sonia," he whispered. She was enjoying it, right? She wouldn't be making noises like this if she didn't like it. 

"Mmm," she responded. Her eyes flickered open. "Souda, you should go to class." 

"No way," he said. "You need help right now. I can't just leave you like this." 

"No," she said, but she reached vaguely for her chest, like she was wondering where her shirt went. "Yes, you can," she said. 

"I'm going to help you," he said, and he reached out to grab her hand. Which put his hand right between her breasts, and at that realization, both of them were breathing hard. 

She sat up suddenly, panting, but still holding onto his hand. "Did you..." She trailed off, and let go of his hand to put her hand to her head. "Did I take these off?" 

"I, um, I helped," he admitted, swallowing hard. Was she going to order him out of her room? Was she mad at him? Don't chicken out now, he told himself, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Miss Sonia, I want to help you!" he repeated. 

She was staring at him, eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust, and he realized he'd actually managed to get their faces pretty close together. He swallowed hard, and then he leaned forward to kiss her.

What surprised him was that she didn't dodge. Her mouth was soft and yielding under his, her lips parted, and when he slid his tongue into her mouth, she responded eagerly. Her arms went around him, her body pressed against his, and everything he'd ever dreamed of was coming true right now. He heard her moan into his mouth, and he ran his hands down her arms, pushing her shirt and bra down as he went. 

This was how it ought to be. This was what he wanted. He wasn't just some creeper molesting her while she slept. She needed this, and he was the one who'd be here for her. It was okay if he touched her breast like this, while she was kissing him. He cupped it in one hand, gently, like he was weighing it — they attached to the chest a whole lot differently than porn made it look — and then ran his thumb over her erect nipple. She broke the kiss to gasp, and he tried doing it again. 

"You should go," she repeated, but the panting made it easy to disregard that. He lowered his face to her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth, and he heard her moan as he circled his tongue around it. He tried taking it between his teeth, gently, and her breathing seemed encouraging; the way she groaned when he sucked the nipple made his dick twitch. 

She had two breasts, and he'd been ignoring one of them; as he moved over to the right side, he covered the breast he'd left behind with his hand, squeezing it lightly as he suckled on the other nipple. She was moaning with each breath, now, her legs moving on the mattress. He lifted his head from her chest for a moment and saw that she had her clenched hands squeezed between her thighs, her skirt hiked up so high he could see the lacy edge of her panties. 

There was a whole other problem ahead of him right now. He needed to please Sonia, and soon. He remembered how it had felt getting dosed with this stuff — it was just cruel to drag things out. But he was pretty sure he'd last about three seconds if she actually touched his cock. Or even if _he_ touched his cock. He could think of a couple of solutions, like going down on her — he'd probably make a mess of himself before he could get her off, but at least he wouldn't be disappointing her unless his tongue stopped working — or sneaking off to the bathroom to take care of things first. 

Giving more than a second's consideration to the idea of going down on her pretty much made the decision for him. He might just go off from thinking about it, while he also had a panting, moaning, topless Sonia halfway draped across his lap. "Listen," he said, and then continued without waiting to see if she was listening, "I'll be right back, okay? I gotta use your toilet."

He immediately winced — talk about classy — but she didn't seem to care, just nodded, and shifted her weight so he could get up.

He shucked off his jumpsuit in her bathroom. His dick had left a damp spot of pre-come on his underpants; he wondered if she'd notice. This wasn't going to take much time, not while he could still remember the feel of her skin, her nipple in his mouth, and not when all his fantasies of Sonia were about to come true. Sonia, naked except for those thigh-high socks, writhing with his face between her legs. Sonia on all fours in front of him, moaning as he pounded into her. Sonia with her legs spread, guiding him inside her. 

Taking care of business definitely helped. He wasn't sure when he'd get hard again — it wasn't like he was normally trying to be ready to go right away — but Sonia was waiting for him. He was pretty sure it wouldn't take him long.

 

 

 

The click of the bathroom door behind Souda left the room silent except for Sonia's own overheated panting. She'd shed her shirt and bra, but she was fairly certain Souda had been the one to undo them. Her skirt was hiked up around her hips, but she thought she'd done that to herself. For all that Souda had talked about helping her, stimulation had only left her in a worse state; her nipples ached for touch, now, throbbing in time with the voracious ache between her legs, and her face, chest and thighs all prickled with a feverish heat. Looking down at herself, she saw a flush spread over the top of her breasts. 

She couldn't think straight. She didn't want him to touch her anymore, but she desperately wanted to be touched. She wanted to be left alone. Had she been asleep when he came in with the water? Had he been undressing her as she slept? She wasn't sure.

She needed more water. She needed to sleep. She needed to take off her skirt and underwear. She needed to be fucked. She needed to climb under the covers of her bed, pull them tight around herself, and tell Souda firmly to leave her alone.

She got as far as removing her skirt and panties, then sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe if she could masturbate, quickly — she was certainly overexcited enough — she could clear her head a little, and decide what to do from there. Her upper thighs were slick, her sex was soaking, and her engorged clit larger and harder than she'd ever felt it. She shuddered when her fingers brushed it. She was almost too sensitive for comfort. Maybe penetration, instead — her fingers slid inside easily, but that was when the bathroom door opened. 

Souda was wearing a plain white tee-shirt, a bit sweat-stained, and a pair of neon boxer briefs. He didn't appear to be fully erect, but there was a damp spot on the front — oh. Of course. He'd been overexcited before, and in the bathroom he'd been masturbating as well, so he'd have more stamina to spend on her. How thoughtful of him, she thought, with a sinking sensation, but he was there, he was male, and her foolish, hungry body was throbbing all over in time with her elevated pulse. There'd be no convincing him she didn't need his assistance when he'd caught her like this, naked, legs spread to him, fingers inside herself.

"It's okay, Miss Sonia," he said. "I'm ready now." 

"No," she said, but he bent over her to kiss her again, and she responded, helplessly, the taste of him helping soothe the overwhelming desire slightly. His hands were running over her body, her sides, her hips, and her skin felt as though it were on fire everywhere he touched, even as a part of her wanted to knock his hands away. He was leaning forward, pressing her back into the bed, laying her down, and as he pulled her hands out from between her legs, he pinned them to the covers as he laid over her for a moment, kissing her. Then he let them go. 

She felt his mouth on her breast, again, felt him kissing down her belly, her navel. She felt his hands pushing her thighs apart. "Don't," she said, but she felt the light touch of his fingers on her swollen, hypersensitive sex and she shuddered again. 

"I'll start in just a second," he said. "I just want to look first, okay?"

"Souda, please," she said. "Just look and go. I don't want—" But another touch drew a cry from her, interrupting her train of thought. "I don't want to do this," she managed, through her panting. 

"Miss Sonia, what are you talking about? You obviously need help right now. You obviously want, y'know..." He trailed off. If you can't even say it, you shouldn't be doing it, she thought, but then she felt the hot, wet trail of his tongue against her clit and she nearly screamed.

He'd gone directly for the center of it, no stimulation of the hood or indirect approach, and it was too much, so intense it hurt. "Stop," she begged, but he was doing it again, and her cries and heavy breathing must have sounded like ecstasy to him. She felt his fingers slide inside her, and that was better, but then he began sucking on her overstimulated clit and she sobbed, flinching away from him. "Stop," she repeated, "it's too much," but he wasn't stopping. She grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled, and he finally disengaged.

"No," she said, "no more. It hurts." 

"It hurts? You sure sounded like you were enjoying it," he said. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down again. "I can do this," he said. "Just lay back and enjoy it, Miss Sonia." He curled his fingers inside her, and the jolt of pleasure elicited a moan from her even as he returned his attentions to her aching clit. At least this time he was more gentle, circling his tongue around it, and while the sensation was still uncomfortably intense it was less painful. 

"Good," she said encouragingly. He hummed a response, and the vibration drew another moan from her throat. Maybe this could work. Maybe an orgasm would dissipate the aphrodisiac. She could feel him setting up a rhythm, his fingers working in and out of her in time with the strokes of his tongue, and while there was still the occasional jolt of over-intense sensation she could feel the pressure building, between her legs, up to her belly. 

And then he shifted his focus, just slightly, returning to his earlier pattern of sucking on her clit. She cried out, but couldn't manage a coherent protest; she was too close, her fists clenched in the sheets, her legs wrapped around his head, and her abused clit was still sending electric jolts through her body. She felt the pressure go like a snapped rubber band, a sudden, intense release that left her shaking and gasping. 

He didn't stop immediately, even when she loosened her legs around his head; it took her a moment before she could make her hands grip his hair again so she could tug him away, but at least the discomfort was less intense as the aftershocks of her release rippled through her. 

"That was good, right? You liked that, right?" he said, immediately. She could barely focus on his damp face, let alone put together a response. Her eyes closed, and she heard the rustle of fabric. "Miss Sonia, maybe you should move more to the center of the bed?" he said.

"What? Why?" She pushed herself upright. He'd stripped off his shirt, and he was pulling down his underwear as she watched. His cock was hard, a drop of pre-come glistening at the tip. Oh, she thought. That was why.

He wasn't done with her. He wasn't going to gallantly go away to fetch her... ice cream, or whatever she'd been thinking of requesting. He wasn't going to stop, and he wasn't going to forget about this; he'd think of today as a conquest for the rest of their days, and she'd never be able to push him away quietly and tactfully, or freeze him out, or simply ignore him. He'd lord this over her, and over Tanaka, and everyone in their class would know. He'd forever be wrapping his arm around her, touching her, no matter what she did or how many times she pushed him away, or how many scenes she made.

"No," she said. "Souda, no. Listen to me. I was not in my right mind, and I—" 

He cut her off with a kiss, open-mouthed and rough, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, pushing down her tongue and stifling her words. His chin was still wet from her own sex. He had a hand on her breast, and her stupid, traitorous body was reacting, her voice giving way to moan into the kiss, her nipples hardening, her aching sex warming again, the earlier mistreatment all forgiven. 

_No,_ she thought desperately, but he had his arms around her, he was laying her back against the bed again, and she could feel his cock pressed against her thighs. Her legs spread themselves for him despite herself. _No,_ she thought, but his cock was pushing at her sex, hard and insistent. She reached for it, took it in hand.

"Souda," she repeated, but he wouldn't stop kissing her. "Souda, listen to me—" His tongue shoved inside her mouth again. "Stop," she managed, nearly biting him, but she felt the head of his cock at her entrance, pushing inside.

"Just the tip, okay," he was panting, "Just— please. Just a little." As if he'd waited. As if he'd cared for her answer. It was inside her, and her body wanted it even if she didn't; she knew how wet she was, she felt her hips moving of their own volition, and it didn't surprise her in the slightest when he groaned "Sonia!" and pulled out of her hand, thrust the rest of the way inside her, hard enough to jolt a groan from her. 

"See," he said, leaning over her, pressing his body against hers, "see, it's okay. It doesn't hurt, right? It feels good."

Did he think she was a virgin? Did he think this was all just some act, some fake show of reluctance? "Souda, I have repeatedly requested that you desist at once!" 

"But you don't have to act like that with me," he said, and he kissed her, again, even as she tried to turn her head away. He pulled back, then, so that he was upright while she lay prone, and she felt his cock withdraw, then slam back into her, even harder than before. She moaned despite herself, and she could see the smile on his face as he repeated the motion, beginning to thrust in earnest. 

Her body wanted this, at least, she thought. It didn't hurt. It felt so good, a cock inside her, filling her, fucking her at last, her clit finally satisfied with the intermittent rubbing of his hips against hers. She could focus on that for now, forgetting the satisfaction he'd be getting from this, forgetting that to him she was a trophy, a conquest, an object to be used and fucked. She could hear herself moaning each time he thrust inside her, enjoying every second of this violation. She could feel her body tensing and tightening, and feel the letting go, the way her face and hands tingled, the rush of fluid between her legs. 

"Sonia— was that squirting? Did you come again?" He was grinning, so pleased with himself. "Fuck, Sonia, you feel so good..." 

It did feel good. She wished that was enough, all there was, but he was thrusting faster, now, her breasts shaking and jiggling continuously, uncomfortably, a visual purely for his benefit. Then his eyes closed, his mouth opened, and she could feel from the change in his movements that he was climaxing.

No condom. Of course, no condom. She felt like crying, even before he pulled out, and she felt the slimy mess between her legs. She scooted away from him, onto the bed, just like he'd wanted her to do at first. How long before he was on her again? Could she make him listen now? There were tissues, somewhere, weren't there? 

He flopped down on the bed near her, smiling blissfully. "Sonia," he said. No more honorific. "That was amazing." 

"Souda, please listen to me this time," she said.

"Can it wait? All of a sudden I'm super tired. I promise I'll listen to you when I wake up."

Sleep. Well, that was one solution. "Very well," she said. She still felt shaky, after the orgasmic rush, but she felt significantly better than the feverish haze immediately after consuming the aphrodisiac. "I shall leave you in peace to sleep."

"Wait," he said, sitting up. "Don't go out anywhere, okay? I mean, you seem like you're better, but that stuff took a while to wear off. You don't want to go out and get jumped by Hanamura or anybody. Stay here where it's safe."

Safe. She felt like laughing bitterly. "I shall only go as far as the shower," she said.

"No, like— wait and shower with me," he said, but he'd laid down on the bed again, and he didn't react when she stood up. She was able to retrieve the tissues, and swipe furiously between her legs, and she was able to make her way to her bathroom. A robe, she needed a robe; she was naked except for her socks, now damp and stained with her own fluids and Souda's come, and once she'd wrapped herself in the bathrobe, she peeled them off with distaste. His jumpsuit was puddled on the floor, and she stepped around it with equal distaste. 

Her phone. It would be out there, on her desk, where she always left it during class. Now that she was safely away from him, at least momentarily, she was loath to go back into the room, but it was the only way. She could dress, and leave him there, but how to dislodge him once she had? She much preferred to somehow evict him from her room without leaving it herself, and without involving anyone else, but she wasn't sure she could. 

Souda had fancied himself in love with her for some time, that much was obvious. And he believed that they'd had a beautiful and enthusiastically mutual encounter in this room. She couldn't be certain he wouldn't get violent if she confronted him with the truth, and she didn't want anyone else to even know it had happened. That was a very good reason to leave her phone alone, but she was worried that her friends, or Ms. Yukizome, might be concerned, and responding to messages as quickly as possible was the only way to allay their suspicions.

She took a deep breath, and left the bathroom.

 

He didn't wake when she reentered the room, at least, and he didn't respond even when she picked her phone up from the desk. She retreated to the bathroom with it immediately, shutting the door softly behind her. 

There were several unread texts — from Nanami, Tanaka, Ms. Yukizome, and even Koizumi. And Hanamura. Heart pounding, she selected that one. 

"What a shame I didn't get to hear your opinion of mon petit gâteau from your own beautiful lips! But I hope that you and Souda are having a wonderful time!"

Shit. That was right — someone already knew. She wanted to punch him. This was all his fault. 

"Your absence in tandem with the pink-haired fiend has occasioned widespread concern. Please respond so that we shall know no mishap has befallen you." That was Tanaka. The others all echoed the sentiment, though in much simpler terms. Everyone had noticed. Everyone was wondering. 

She had to do something. She could still feel his semen leaking out of her body. A part of her wanted to bring the full force of justice down on him; to alert the police, the palace guards, her teachers and the school's headmaster and board. But there were no palace guards here, and the school would just sweep everything under the rug as they had with the murders the year before. And even if not, what would the law do? Souda could easily convince everyone that she'd wanted this — what had her feeble little protests accomplished, anyway? 

No, it would be best to keep this secret as best she could. Tell him the truth, throw him out, keep him at a distance, and not confide in anyone. And that was why she texted Nanami: "I just ate something that disagreed with me. I'm not sure what became of Souda, though." 

She locked the bathroom door — careless of her not to have done so earlier — and turned on the water in the shower. Would it wake him? The locked door should keep him out, at any rate. The shower would clear her head, and then she could begin to confront him, and to throw him out. 

If only it were a little easier to make herself shed her robe, right now. But the hot water beckoned, and she needed so badly to feel clean. 

The detachable showerhead had always seemed to her like a gift for female students, but when she turned it between her legs this time, wanting to wash away the physical evidence and the sensory memory at once, she suddenly saw it as a curse; her emotional state had done very little to dispel her overwhelming state of arousal, and she was still so overstimulated that her clit practically ached. She was tempted to toy with angles, to try to relieve some pressure in here, alone, on her own terms. But the thought of him waiting out there made it impossible to continue. She couldn't, not while he was so close. So she flinched whenever the water found her nipples, and washed between her legs as roughly as she could bear, and left the water far sooner than she truly wanted to.

She just wished she'd brought clothing into the bathroom with her, so that she could be more dressed than a bathrobe when she confronted him, she thought as she toweled herself dry. How long could this drug and its intoxication last? There was far more to this than simple physical stimulation. She wasn't thinking clearly.

When she emerged from the bathroom, her robe securely belted around her, she was relieved to find him still resting on the bed. But he sat up, clearly fully awake, and grinned broadly at her. 

Apparently her bathrobe was just another fantasy of his. "That's how I like to wake up," he said.

"Souda, please listen to me this time," she said. 

"What?"

"You know that aphrodisiac left none of us in our right minds."

"What?" he repeated. "That's not true. I mean, when I got zapped, you were still the only one I wanted. And Kuzuryuu still had a stick up his ass about... well, sex, but about everything, right? That's the only reason I wasn't able to help you back then, 'cause he stopped me. I just gotta make it up to you now."

"But I have said multiple times that I do not want that!"

"You did not!"

"I did!"

"You don't want me? So who do you want, huh? Tanaka? That loser — you have to beg him, all 'pretty please won't you hold hands with me,' and maybe he'll say yes on a good day? You think he's gonna help when you're like this? You think he can make you feel like I just did?"

She wanted to slap him. She wanted to cry. She'd spent so long trying to make certain Tanaka was comfortable with her, and with touch. Tanaka could never understand how she could have tolerated this against her will. He'd just assume she'd wanted it, just like Souda did. 

"Hey, wait," Souda said, clearly seeing something of her feelings on her face. "I'm sorry. I just — can't you see after all this? I'm the right one for you! Not him! You see that, right?"

She shook her head, but she wasn't sure he was paying any attention. She was looking down, her arms wrapped around herself, her confrontation completely derailed. She heard the creak of the mattress, but by the time she looked up, he was approaching her; she turned away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The embrace might almost have felt comforting if not for the erection he pressed against her ass. 

"Listen," he said softly, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I know that stuff messes with your head, and you're confused right now. And I know you probably feel like, I don't know, you have to push me away, like I'm gonna think you're some kind of slut or something. But I know you're not! This is something special."

"It is not! You are still _not listening!_ " 

"That's not true! I pay attention to everything you say!" His hand was sliding inside of her bathrobe, and she stiffened as his fingers brushed her nipple. She didn't moan, but she knew her heartrate and breathing were increasing, and she realized, with a horrible sinking sensation, that it was all going to happen again. Unless she did something.

"You pay no attention to anything I say! You take my physical reactions over my words every time, even though— stop it!" His hand was cupping her breast, his other moving down to the split in her robe, pushing it apart to caress her thighs. "You know I am not myself and you still—" He was stroking her leg, slipping his hand between her thighs, and she pressed her lips together to suppress a moan.

"Bodies don't lie," he said, and she felt his lips against her earlobe, then her neck. His body was certainly straightforward enough; his cock was only growing harder as she squirmed in his grasp, and she could feel it rubbing the crack of her ass through the robe. "I know you really want this."

"Stop it!" she repeated, but his hand reached the juncture of her thighs and she shuddered in his arms as his fingers brushed her sex. "Please stop!"

"When you're reacting like this? That's crazy. 'Course I wouldn't leave you like this."

He tweaked her nipple between thumb and forefinger, and she moaned. "But you only make it worse!" she said. "I have— ah!" His fingers were at work between her legs, and he couldn't reach her clit so directly, this time, with her legs still pressed together as they were; he was rubbing the sensitive area near it, instead, and her hips were grinding into his hand unbidden. How could she ever make him listen when her body betrayed her like this, over and over? Of course he didn't want to hear what she actually said.

Every movement of his hands was a jolt of electricity through her core; she sagged back against him, defeated again by her own panting, lusting body. She heard herself whimper in protest as he withdrew his hand from between her legs. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm going to take care of you. I'm never going to leave you."

She'd never escape him, she thought, as he tugged on the robe. It slid down her arms and landed at her feet. She couldn't see any point to fighting, to trying to keep it on, to trying to force another argument when all she could think of was her craving for release. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, and a part of her recoiled as he stroked her back and buttocks, but the quickest way to relief was to obediently climb onto the bed on all fours and wait for him.

He was behind her, spreading the cheeks of her ass with his hands. She felt his fingers tracing down her crack. Did he want to fuck her ass? Probably, but when she felt his fingers inside her, it was in her cunt. He was fucking her with his hand, marveling out loud at how wet and ready she was for him. He was kneeling, rubbing his cock on her, between her labia, and then he was inside, an intrusion her body eagerly accepted. 

She listened to her own panting and moaning, the sound of his balls slapping against her, and she wondered if she'd ever escape him. If he was going to stay here all night, manipulating her body into arousal for him over and over, twisting her into one fantasy after the next. Not that she'd been doing anything to stop him. Why couldn't she have fought, or at least stayed dry, stoic, uninterested? Would he have forced himself inside her anyway? 

He was able to reach so deep inside this way, and her body clenched around him, predictably, another orgasm washing over her no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. If only she'd just offered to go down on him, she thought. She could have kept her body, at least, to herself. But he might have thought that was too degrading, as if it wasn't degrading to have him pumping her hips, telling her how good it felt to fuck her. How long could it take him? It seemed to be lasting forever, when she least wanted it to. She buried her face in the mattress and waited for it to end.

When she finally felt his cock softening inside her, his movements shuddering to a stop, she lifted her head. "Are you done now?" she asked.

"Ouch, Sonia, that's cold!" He didn't seem the least bit wounded; like it was some joke between them. "Hold still, let me clean you up."

"I will do it myself!" She turned over, reaching for a corner of the blanket to cover herself. "Hand me those tissues and then stay away from me."

"Sonia, seriously, come on. You know you don't have to act like that."

"I wish to act like this! If I do nothing you will stay here forcing yourself on me all night, if not longer!"

"I'm not forcing myself on you! I wouldn't do any of this if you didn't want me to!"

"You saw your opportunity and you took advantage—"

And that was when her doorbell chose to ring. They both froze, staring at the door, as the ring was followed by a quiet knocking.

"Shit," she breathed. She dove for the tissues herself, hastily cleaning between her legs. What to do now? Who was it? The knock seemed distinctly reminiscent of Nanami, but that was just a guess. Should she hide Souda? But this might be her only chance to force him out. She could trust Nanami, she was certain, even if this hadn't been her original plan.

"I bet it's Hanamura," Souda said.

"What?" That was absurd. Why would he even think that? She watched him grab his shirt and underwear, and she scrambled off the bed for her bathrobe. Was this idiot going to answer the door? 

"Don't worry," Souda said, but she dashed past him to the door. She couldn't allow him to answer, as if he had any place in her room, as if he had a right to be here. She jerked the door open without peering through the peephole, and then she gasped, hands covering her mouth, at the sight not just of Chiaki Nanami, but of Gundham Tanaka as well.

Souda was clearly visible behind her. If it had been Nanami alone, Sonia would have had no qualms about letting a witness see what had happened. But Tanaka was right there, a step behind Nanami, and his face darkened at the sight of Souda. 

"I knew the fiend had a hand in this," he said. 

"Sonia," Nanami said. "Are you okay? What really happened?"

Sonia took a deep breath. She was a princess. She could remain composed and in control of the situation, no matter how terrible, no matter how much she'd failed to do so up til now. This was her domain; words, relationships, diplomacy and problem solving. "Please come inside," she said. "Both of you. I don't think we should have this discussion in the hall." 

She stepped back to allow them to enter, glancing at Souda; he had an uncertain grin on his face, and for once this afternoon, mercifully, he did not appear to be erect, though his underwear were certainly incriminating enough.

Tanaka crossed his arms, glowering thunderously at Souda. Sonia wished, desperately, that he'd look at her instead, but she was afraid of what she'd see in his face. Nanami was looking at her, though, fidgeting with the strap of her backpack. "Sorry," Nanami said. "I was with Tanaka when I got your text, and we were both so worried we wanted to check on you."

"Not at all," Sonia said, meaninglessly. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and her bathrobe again. "I... I'm glad you came."

"But you can see she's fine now," Souda said. "We're doing just fine, so you can go now."

"Fiend!" Tanaka replied. "Confess to your sins at once, and your punishment may be mercifully swift."

"What sins? Me and Sonia are really happy together, that's all."

Tanaka looked to her, questioning, and Sonia felt once again like crying. There was no escaping it, or hiding the details from them. "It was some sort of aphrodisiac. He took advantage — it was Hanamura's doing," she said. "I suppose whatever soup he used on us came in a chocolate flavor, too. And Souda was the first one to reach me when I felt the effects."

"The tiny one as well?" Tanaka exclaimed. "I will destroy him when I have finished with this monster."

"Look, back off, Tanaka. I kept Hanamura away from her all on my own. I didn't do anything she didn't want."

"That's not true!" She'd tried to shout it, but her voice came out barely above a whisper. She'd had nightmares like this. "That's..." They were all looking at her. "He didn't care what I wanted."

"I totally did! I was doing everything to make you feel good."

"So you're admitting you took advantage of her when she was under the effects of that drug?" Nanami could sound surprisingly steely under the right circumstances.

"You can see she's fine!" Souda said, a bit desperately. "I was helping her, not hurting her."

"He wouldn't leave," she mumbled, hating the tears she could feel in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look up at any of them. "I tried to say no, and tell him to leave. So many times."

"Sonia!" He approached her, and she stepped back. Surely he wouldn't try to touch her in front of the others, would he? She couldn't stand the thought of them seeing that. He put his hands on her shoulders, despite some noise of protest from Tanaka, and she flinched, but his hands stayed there, at least. "You didn't really want me to leave, right? I made sure you felt good. I wasn't hurting you. You really liked everything I did." 

"Be silent at once, before I silence you permanently," Tanaka said, his voice much quieter than she was used to hearing it.

"Why don't you shut up? This is between me and Sonia, okay?"

"Silence!" Tanaka shouted, and Nanami added, "Seriously, Souda, shut up? We want to hear from Sonia."

She looked past him, to Nanami. "He saw his opportunity to take advantage of me and he seized it, no matter what he says. I want to inform the authorities. And right now, I want him to leave," she said. "I kept trying to tell him to leave, right from the start, and he wouldn't listen."

"Sonia?"

"You know it's true! You just didn't want to listen!" She drew herself up, remembering everything she'd ever learned about tone of voice and posture, and she reached up to knock his hands away. For once, he didn't simply tighten his grip. "Get out. Take your things and leave this room immediately."

"But— I— " He almost looked pitiful, but she could feel his semen drying on her thighs. 

"Immediately!" she snapped, and he stiffened and straightened, and blurted out a "Yes ma'am!" before he hurried past her towards the bathroom. She couldn't let herself look down at her feet again, not when she needed to look firm and in control and commanding, so she stared into space, past Tanaka and Nanami, not even glancing his way until he passed her again, dressed in his jumpsuit once more. 

"And you've returned my key to me?" she asked.

"It's on the table," he mumbled, his hand on the doorknob.

"It is," Nanami said. "I see it over there by the bottles of water."

"Take those too," Sonia said. "I don't want them."

He sniffled loudly, but he trudged over to the table and retrieved the bottles, and then shuffled back, opened the door, and then departed. Sonia finally exhaled when the door closed behind him, and let her shoulders sag. But then she had to look at her friends again.

Tanaka still looked angry, just like she'd feared, but his face softened when their eyes met. "If the mundane authorities fail you, she-cat, I stand ready to assist in your vengeance at any time." 

She felt like she could exhale again. "I don't even know what the mundane authorities can do. The law here is so much different from what I'm used to. The school went so far to cover up the murders last year, let alone— And who would believe me?"

"Who would doubt you?"

"Yes, but—" She broke off, nearly choking on the words. She couldn't talk about this now, about Souda toying with her body until her own protests sounded false, about orgasms that proved to him she didn't mean her refusals. Not to Tanaka. 

"She means because of the drug," Nanami said gently. "People might think she didn't really mean it when she said no." 

"Vengeance, then," he said. "If those churls will not give you justice, there are other means."

"Thank you, Tanaka," she said, because Nanami had just drawn breath to say something else. "Both of you. If you hadn't come when you did, I don't think I could have made him leave." Despite the message she'd sent trying to keep them away. "When I sent that message, I still hoped I could send him away on my own— I thought no one needed to know. I wish—" 

"Sonia, it's okay," Nanami said. 

"We all know the tiny villain's concoctions addle the mind as well as the senses," Tanaka added.

"I'm just glad we came," Nanami said. "I went to see Tanaka in case he'd heard from you, and that was when I got the text. Tsumiki mentioned seeing you at lunch and Souda going with you, so when you said you didn't know where he went, it seemed like something was up."

She almost laughed. "I barely remembered seeing her. Hanamura — did he try this on anyone else?"

"He was in class all afternoon, so unless this was a favor to Souda— "

"No. He intended to target me himself— I have a text from him." She wanted to cry, again. Would she have resisted Hanamura any better than she had Souda? Or would it have been even worse with him, since he had no illusions of love or romance about her? 

"I will go visit him myself," Tanaka said.

"No, Tanaka. I already sent Nidai and Akane to talk to him." Nanami smiled a little to soften it. "But maybe you should go. I need to talk to Sonia, and it might be a little, um, personal."

"Indeed. I, ah, I shall depart, then. But I am at your service to avenge your wrongs, Lady of Darkness. Whenever you require." 

Sonia sighed as the door closed after him. When she looked at Nanami, the shorter girl had a sad smile on her face. 

"You don't have to look like that, Sonia. I'm not going to ask for details or anything. I just wondered what you want to do right away."

"Do? You mean calling the police, or—"

"Anything. I don't know if we go to Ms. Yukizome first, or call the police directly, or what. You probably want to rest, but I don't know if you'd rather stay in my room, or clean up here."

Clean up? Sonia turned, realizing with horror what else they could see from the door — her discarded clothes on the floor, the rumpled bed and stained sheets, all clear indicators of the afternoon she only wanted to forget.

"I can get all that stuff to the laundry and change the sheets while you shower, if you want. But if you'd rather just go straight to my room... I bet we can get you moved to a new dorm room, so you never have to come back here at all."

Forensic evidence, Sonia thought. DNA. Ms. Yukizome would report to the headmaster, and perhaps he'd report to the school board, or the steering committee... she was so very tired, suddenly. "Perhaps I should just rest in your room," she said. "I need to get dressed first, but I think I need to rest before I make any decisions." 

"That sounds like a good idea," Nanami said. When she smiled, Sonia couldn't help smiling back — their class rep had the most reassuring smile in the world.


End file.
